


Feels like Christmas

by ManiacManaged47



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacManaged47/pseuds/ManiacManaged47
Summary: The ship is all decked out with Christmas decorations and even the aliens onboard are celebrating it. Also Ed and Kelly reminisce about old times and the ship is full of Christmas joy and cheer. Even Bortus is in the festive mood.





	Feels like Christmas

The ship was decked out with Christmas decorations. Christmas trees everywhere, mistletoe everywhere and even Bortus with a Santa hat on. It must be a dream. Nothing had happened for a while, no missions, just star mapping again. Music played in the background of the bridge and everyone was tired and awaiting for the day to end so they could see their loved ones and celebrate Christmas, even alien species that didn't even know what Christmas was. "So here it is merry Christmas everybody's having fun" Ed sang quietly to 'Merry Christmas Everyone' although his voice got louder as he sang the song, god was he in the Christmas spirit. "It's Christmas..........." He shouted above the music. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned and looked at him with blank expressions, "You all need to get cultured my friends," he answered to their blank stares, he knew what they were thinking and he couldn't be bothered, he was in the Christmas spirit and no one could spoil his fun. Everyone was just taken back by his attitude, god he was crazy at this time of year but no one could blame him they were all feeling the same but did well not to show it. The song changed to 'Stop the Cavalry' and again Ed couldn't stop himself from singing. You can't beat a bit of the classics he told himself.

 

"Ed, what are you doing?" Kelly questioned, not knowing why he was acting like this whilst on his shift.  
"I am enjoying some of the classics from the 20th and 21st century, problem?" He told her with a smirk that, even though that weren't together anymore, was reserved for her. Even the twinkle in his eye was showing that only came to light when he was talking about something that he was passionate about but it also showed when he looked at her and only her, the twinkle that told her everything.  
"Right, but you're on the bridge and you are supposed to be working not singing and dancing to Christmas songs, you can do this tonight." She stated  
"But, I can't contain my excitement until tonight." He smirked  
"Well your going to have to keep it contained until tonight, okay?" She implied. That's when both of them realised how wrong both of things they had said could have meant something else, they had both dug themselves a hole and couldn't get out, someone's going twist the actual events. That both looked at each other with an expression that said, oh shit. They nearly burst out laughing but shook it off and looked away only to realise that Kelly's parents and sister were behind them. Had that just come in? Did they just hear the tail end of the conversation? Just great.  
"Who can't contain it? Ed? You? That's something I did not want to know." Kelly's sister snarked.  
"Ha, ha. No- Oh it doesn't matter." Kelly nearly implied.  
"Hope you enjoy your night with Ed then." Her sister winked.  
"Wait, your with Ed again? Congratulations. You too deserve each other so much." Kelly's mum piped in.  
"No, mum, wait what?" Did Kelly just hear what she heard? Ed deserves her and she deserves Ed, what? Even if it is true, she isn't with Ed.  
"Some of my friends owe me money, I was right you two were going to get back eventually it's inevitable." Kelly's sister told them. Ed and Kelly just wore a surprised expression on their faces, what were they hearing? People place bets on when they'll get together? Do they not having anything else good to do? This will be a long night.

 

 

**************************************

 

 

It was time for the Christmas party. Nearly everyone was packed into the mess hall listening to and dancing to classic Christmas songs. It was magical. Bortus wore a Santa hat and even a Santa costume, it was crazy. Aliens who usually didn't celebrate Christmas wore something Christmassy like an ugly jumper or Santa hat or even and elf hat it was that crazy. Even the humans aboard the ship were impressed by all of it. 

 

Ed was sat down at an over decorated table sipping his whiskey and enjoying the magic around him. God this absolutely amazing, I can't believe it he thought to himself. He was lost in thought and as soon as he realised someone had sat down he snapped out of it. It was Kelly, of course it would be she was the only person who truly knew him and was there for him even if actually didn't need her to be there. He knew half of the crew talked about how close they were and gossiped about them but he couldn't care, what he did and who he did was between him and the person and not anyone else's problem or issue. "Hey," Kelly chimed up, she was dressed up in a Christmas jumper and skinny jeans which she would always be able to rock even in the 25th century. "You alright?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah I'm fine, you?" He replied  
"I'm okay just a little bored not much to do everyone's talking to someone and I'm just feeling a little left out." She stated  
"True, I feel the same but for me I'm used to it, introvert, I'm not a fan of parties anyway so I'm just keeping my distance from people," he paused, "they're pissed already and something is going to happen between them. How about we do a vote, who do we think is going to get laid first?" He implied.  
"Right yeah sure," she was up for the vote, "I think Alara is going to get laid first with Gordon" she stated and Ed just nodded agreeing with what she said they both knew everyone on the bridge really well and knew Gordon liked Alara and Alara would be willing to sleep with anyone just to find her 'true love'. She was crazy. "Do you want to go somewhere else, this place is to loud and I want to go some place else rather than here." She asked  
"Uh yeah sure that sounds good, where?" Ed drank the rest of his whiskey and stood up. He placed his hand in front of Kelly's face and helped her up and walked her out of the loud and busy mess hall.

 

Ed and Kelly sat on a rock in the environmental simulator looking out to the serene and majestic sight of Mt Vesuvuis and the ruins of Pompeii at the foot of it. The scene before them took them back to when they were together, they'd been on a cruise around the Mediterranean and they passed Pompeii and they always remembered it was when Ed had proposed to her. "It's crazy isn't it, Pompeii, the fact that in 79 AD they had no idea what was coming and massive eruption that killed nearly everyone in a matter of seconds, devastating but full of history." Ed told her. They had been rememanicing for the past hour and it was crazy to think about their past together and all the stolen moments that were lost in time. They never told each other that things could have been different, them being together, they were a happy couple it was just a matter of communication and time with each other that was lacked in their relationship.  
"Yeah it is crazy, devastating but time has passed and technology has advanced making sure that it doesn't happen again." She informed him. He replied to her statement with a pleased hum. They had been talking for ages about their past and even in the process learning new things about each other and themselves.  
"You know this is crazy, us, talking about the past I could hardly remember any of the times we had together, I kinda blanked it out but it's nice to think about. Oh I don't mean to offend you in anyway it's just I've forgot after time." Ed stated.  
"It's alright, it is crazy to think about and I'm glad we've just got to talk between us with no one disturbing us. I've enjoyed it." Kelly replied. They are both a little tipsy but not too drunk they were mainly bothered about talking to each other than getting pissed. They couldn't dream that this would happen, just them talking face to face about the past and being open to each other. They looked at each other for a while as the environmental simulator played the scene around them turning from daylight to a glistening sunset. It was as if the life all around them had stopped for this one moment between them, a moment destined to happen whether they were still together or not. They closed the gap between them and welcomed it. This was slow and passionate but it told a million things in one action. Ed was now on top of her in a flash and trying not to break the kiss but also trying not to go anywhere else, better to take time instead of rushing in. They stayed like that until it was the end of simulation and they had made up for their lost year and a half without each other in their arms.

 

 

***************************************

 

 

It was Christmas Day on the USS Orville and everyone was celebrating it, from humans to even moclans. Loved ones were on the ship and people could not be happier. However Kelly was alone, she had no-one, her parents and sister had left to see the other side of the family, which she couldn't do.

 

The door chimed. Who would be here on Christmas Day? Why would they be here? "Come in." She shouted allowing them to come in to her quarters. Of course, Ed. "What the hell?" She questioned the man in front of her. Ed carried a sack full of what she thought were presents and wore a Christmas jumper with a Santa hat but she could tell all he did was put a jumper on as he was still wearing his pyjamas.  
"Merry Christmas, I don't know what I am doing by the way, got you some presents and I heard you didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with so here I am..." He bellowed, "You can say you don't want me here, if you don't want me here?..." He wore a confused expression on his face. What an absolute charm. She didn't speak, she wanted to say something but nothing would come out but in her head she was saying, 'does he even know his charm is the joy he brings to people and why do you have to be you in the best way possible?'. She snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at the man in front of her. What a nutcase. "There was no reply, do you want me to leave?" He pointed to the door the best he could.  
"Oh no I don't, Merry Christmas Ed. What is all this?" She asked.  
"Oh this, this is nothing, and these are presents from family, friends and other people..... Oh and cards." He noted as he placed the sack full of presents down on the floor.  
"You're a nutcase, you know that right?"  
"I am fully aware of it yes, and be grateful I came to give your presents and to watch you open them before I have opened mine, I'm getting impatient and my parents are waiting for you, they got you a present they want you to open in front of them and we would like to welcome you to a Christmas dinner if you would like to come?"  
"Right okay then." Kelly obliged.

 

"Hold on, how many presents did you get me?" Kelly questioned she had opened all her presents and she pretty much liked all of them but one thing was that most of them were from Ed.  
"Depends, but I got you about 17 presents," Kelly just looked at him with utter confusion, why 17 she isn't twelve, "Hey, you're easy to buy for and I kind of forgot where I put the first presents, then I lost the next set and then I bought some more and then I found them all and I didn't want to waste them, so?" She did not know how to repay him, he is such a gentleman. He didn't get a reply from her, he had already opened his present from her and it was a bottle of savauge, the aftershave she used to love in him and some other little presents. Had he done something wrong? However during mid thought his thought process stopped and before he knew it Kelly was kissing him and he was kissing her back. She pulled away from his lips leaving him hungry for more and winked at him.  
"That's another Christmas present and if you want we could try dating each other again, what about that for another Christmas present and as a thank you as well, so thank you." She murmured. He was still left shocked by what happened and his head was still processing what had just happened and just realising what she said and did.  
"Right, okay, I'd like that. Now we got to go, my parents are waiting for us." He told her and then pressing a kiss on her lips to show that he wanted this with her. A life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my fan fiction and feel free to write comments ideas for next fan fictions would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
